


Helping You Study

by Nitsuy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Confession, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Studying, ayusetsu, idk what else to add, setsuayu, went from studying to kissing, wingwoman Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuy/pseuds/Nitsuy
Summary: Ayumu and Setsuna are in love with each other, however, neither knows the feelings of the other.With the mid-term exams right around the corner, the members of the School Idol Club decide to hold a study session. As some of them were leaving, Setsuna and Ayumu were left alone in the club room. What will come of this?
Relationships: Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Helping You Study

**Author's Note:**

> Just got this out of the oven, so... Merry Christmas everyone!! :D

“You’re correct again.” Ayumu whispered, gazing into the black-haired girl’s eyes, as they both tried to regain their breaths from that last passionate kiss they had shared. How did they even get into that situation?

* * *

Things were pretty lively at the School Idol Club of Nijigasaki Academy, all the members were training really hard for their next performance, they each wanted to give their all for the sake of their fans.

“Great job everyone!” Yuu cheered while handing out water bottles to the practicing school idols. “I can’t wait to see each of your performances on stage!” she announced, some sparks becoming present in her eyes.

“As much as I want to go on stage, we can’t forget about our midterm exams next week.” Karin sighed, lowering a bit of the morale the members had.

“You didn’t have to remind us about that Karin-senpai!” cried the self-proclaimed ‘cutest idol in the world’.

“It’s fine Kasumi-chan, we can help you study.” Emma consoled her.

“That’s actually a pretty good idea Emma-san!” Setsuna beamed. “We could all have a study session in order to prepare for the midterms.” the silver-eyed girl proposed.

“Oh! That sounds fun, Ai’m all in! What do you think, Rinarii?”

“Rina-chan Board: Excited!”

The rest of the girls also agreed to the idea of having a study session for the next day, besides, they had been working pretty hard for their future performance, so a “day off” wouldn’t hurt. And so having decided what to do tomorrow they each started to head out.

* * *

That evening Yuu and Ayumu were walking home together like always when suddenly the shorter of the two asked her childhood friend something.

“Say Ayumu, do you have a crush on someone?”

Ayumu just stood there shocked at the question, when some seconds later a blush started to creep its way onto the pink-haired girl’s cheeks.

“Where did that come from?!” Ayumu responded with another question trying to dodge the initial one while backing away from her childhood friend, her embarrassment becoming more notable.

Meanwhile, Yuu had a satisfied grin, being able to tease her lifelong friend like this was always fun and all, but she also wanted to know the answer to her question. “Mm, just curious, I guess…” she put a finger on her chin as if thinking about it. “So, do you have one?” she asked again not ready to leave the subject just yet.

“Eh, well, I’m not… particularly interested in anyone right now…” Ayumu stuttered, her face redder than a tomato.

“Oh come on! Surely you must have a special someone!” Yuu continued to push through. “Ok let me guess! Is it someone from the club?”

“Yuu-chan!! Please stop it!” Ayumu was pretty sure she hadn’t been more embarrassed ever since they tried to get her to do her Ayu-bun during her promotional video.

“Alright that’s a yes! But who could it be? Is it Karin-san?”

“Noooo! I mean, I respect Karin-san a lot, and I’ll admit she’s really beautiful, but I don’t think I feel that way towards her, besides, I think she has a thing for Emma-san.” Ayumu said, taking a deep breath to steady and calm herself.

“Mm, you’re probably right, those two always act so differently around each other...” Yuu cupped her chin, putting a lot of thought into her next guess. “But that’s a topic for another day, mm, what about Kasumi-chan? She’s pretty cute!”

“Kasumi-chan isn’t really my type, like yeah she’s pretty adorable but again, I don’t really feel attracted to her.” Ayumu answered.

“If not any of them…” Yuu appeared to be lost in thought, almost giving up on her guesses, when she suddenly came up with the answer. “It must be Setsuna-chan!” Yuu concluded, her emerald eyes gleaming with joy. She had hit the nail in the head, and both of them knew it.

Silence was present during the following seconds, Ayumu wanted to dig a hole on the ground, get inside and never leave again as she felt her face heating up, her cheeks getting redder by the second.

“So it is Setsuna-chan, huh?” Yuu wanted to keep teasing her best friend, but when she saw that Ayumu was at the verge of tears, the black-haired girl realised she may have gone a bit too far and so decided to comfort the other girl. “It’s okay Ayumu, I won’t tell her or anyone, alright? Sorry for teasing you so much, now come on you don’t have to cry.” Yuu reassured her, getting rid of the tears on the taller girl’s face with her thumb before embracing Ayumu.

They stood like that in silence for a little while as the pink-haired girl calmed down.

“You better now?”

“Yes, thanks for reassuring me Yuu-chan.” Ayumu said with a soft smile.

“Anytime!” the emerald-eyed girl responded with a great smile on her face.

With that said, both girls continued making their way home. Upon arrival they bid farewell to the other and each one entered their respective apartment.

* * *

“Ahhh, finally!” Ayumu let out a sigh as she leaned down on her chair, she had been finishing some homework which helped her distract herself from thinking about that conversation she’d had with Yuu some hours ago.

_ “So now Yuu-chan knows, huh?” _ she thought.  _ “Well, I guess it’s better that way, she’s my best friend after all.” _ Ayumu concluded, a small smile forming on her face.

“Well, I’d better get some sleep.”

Just as she was ready to lay on bed, she heard a knock coming from her balcony, and who else could it be other than her childhood friend herself.

“Heyo!” Yuu greeted her. “Sorry to have called you so late, you were probably about to sleep, right?” she asked apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it Yuu-chan!” Ayumu assured her. “Is something the matter?”

“Well, to be completely honest, I was thinking about what we talked about earlier.” the black-haired girl confessed, scratching her cheek in an embarrassed manner. “And so I was wondering if you’d let me ask more about it!”

“Oh, so it’s about that, huh?” Ayumu giggled a bit. “To be honest, just recently the topic was on my mind as well, and I’m actually relieved that you already know Yuu-chan. So what did you wanna know?”

“Ok, so let’s start with something simple, how long have you had a crush on Setsuna-chan?”

“Mm, I think just after she joined the club again.” Ayumu started to say, still a little shy. “I remember I got interested in her when we saw her first performance, it made me admire her a lot, and I wanted to follow her steps as an idol, being able to deliver a performance capable of moving other people and such.” she continued, a little smile accompanied by a slight blush crept across her face. “But I think it was when we helped her come back to the club, the day she performed on the terrace of the school that I actually fell for her. I was amazed by her dedication, determination and the ability she has to express herself through her music.” the pink-haired girl confessed.

“Wow, and to think that I hugged Setsuna-chan and told her I love her at that moment.” Yuu started reminiscing, an apologetic smile present on her face. “Did you get jealous when I did that?”

“I...I think I’d be lying if I said I wasn't.” she stuttered, trying to hide her face between her arms. 

“Awww, that’s so cute!!!” Yuu teased the taller girl. “But you don’t have to worry though, I know I said I love her, but it isn’t in a romantic way. Besides, I also said I’d support you so I support you with your crush as well Ayumu!”

“Hehe, thanks Yuu-chan. It seriously means a lot to me!” the girl said with one of the purest and sincerest smiles Yuu had ever seen, it was heartwarming just by looking at it.

“You can count on me anytime Ayu-bun!” the shorter girl announced with a big smile of her own.

* * *

_ The feeling of her lips pressed against the other girl’s was soft, the way they connected was beyond any description she could give, they were so close she could smell the sweet scent of roses.  _

_ The atmosphere felt quiet and slow, as if nothing else mattered at the moment other than the person in front of them, they were truly lost in one another. She wanted this moment to last forever, if she’d had the ability to stop time, she would use it right now. They weren’t even paying attention to their surroundings, the building could have been falling down, but they couldn’t have cared less, all they cared about was the other person. _

_ The kiss deepened as they held hands, their movements a little more aggressive but just as intimate and delicate as when they started. The way they moved their lips expressed their words better than they could’ve ever said them, compassion, support, admiration, but more than anything else, love. _

_ They separated for a moment, taking heavy breaths to recover. They stared deeply into the other’s orbs, they already knew what the other person was saying just by looking into their eyes, almost like telepathy. _

_ “I love you Setsuna.” was all she could hear before she caught the other girl’s lips with her own yet again. _

“Ayumu-san” she mumbled in her sleep, sunlight filling her room, announcing the dawn of a new day.

Nana Nakagawa opened her eyes feeling the impact against the floor. She rubbed her eyes as she adjusted her sight to the lighting. It wasn’t some seconds after when she actually noticed she had fallen from her bed, her side hurting a little bit.

She started to wonder about the cause of her fall, it took her a few seconds to find an answer to those thoughts when she remembered what she’d dreamed about. Setsuna covered her face with her hands, an intense blush painting her expression. She had that dream. Again. She may have been reading way too many Yuri mangas to the point where they’d interfere with her dreams as well.

Thankfully, no one was around to see Setsuna in her current embarrassed state, so after getting her cool back, she decided it was time to prepare for the day. She tidied up her bed, brushed her teeth, took a shower, got in her school clothes, arranged her hair into her usual braided pigtails and put on her glasses to conceal her identity as Setsuna Yuki; her parents still didn’t know about her life as a school idol, she knew she’d have to tell them sooner or later but she didn’t want to think about it so early in the morning. She ate breakfast with her parents before heading out for school.

The road from her apartment to the school wasn’t too eventful, it was still pretty early, but Nana had to get there some time before classes actually started in order to take care of some Student Council duties, she was the President of it after all. Trying to balance out life as a responsible student, a school idol, and President of the Student Council was definitely a challenge for Nana, and it could get really tiring sometimes, but she's passionate about what she does so it’d always be worth it at the end.

When she got to the Student Council room, the black-haired girl got down to business before the bell ring announced the start of classes for the day and she had to get to her classroom.

Classes went by rather quickly for Nana, except for one specific subject, Health, if there was one subject Nana disliked, this was it, she just couldn’t quite focus on the lesson as much as she wanted to, which got her mind to wander off, thinking about other things like that new anime that was airing, Setsuna couldn’t wait for the next episode, even more so when last week’s ended in a cliffhanger where it appeared her favorite pairing was about to kiss.

As she reminisced last week’s episode, her mind associated the almost-kiss scene with the dream the black-haired girl had the night prior, it had felt so real and it was a little heartbreaking to wake up and find out it was just that, a dream.

While thinking about that moment she’d dreamed of, Setsuna unconsciously brought one of her hands to her lips, longing for that dream to come true.

“Is something wrong Nakagawa-san?” Nana’s bubble of thought was bursted when she was suddenly asked a question by the teacher.

“Ye...Yes sir!” she managed to answer, trying not to sound so nervous as to not drag more unnecessary attention her way.

“Very well then” the teacher continued. “I’d recommend paying more attention in class, mid-term exams are just around the corner after all.”

After that, Nana tried to concentrate more on the lesson.

* * *

Classes were over for the day, and that meant it was time for club activities, some of them were on break because of the tests that were coming next week, but that wasn’t the case for the School Idol Club.

Even though the members were studying, the atmosphere was pretty lively, they were all sitting together, the table covered with notebooks, study guides and other textbooks from various subjects. Whenever someone had trouble with a question or a problem, the others would try to help out.

“So in this exercise...?” a certain gray haired idol asked.

“Oh, that one.” Rina analysed the exercise Kasumi was trying to solve. “You have to apply the formula shown in chapter 4.”

“Like so?”

“Exactly, the answer is correct.”

“Wow Rinarii, I didn’t know you were so great with math!” Ai spoke out. “You amaze me more every day!”

At that moment Rina reached for her board notebook and looked for a certain page. “Thank you so much Ai-san! Rina-chan Board: Blush”

Their afternoon continued on with more of the same, they may be rivals as idols, but before that they’re friends and they support each other.

Some time had passed when some of the members started leaving due to having other duties they had to attend. Kanata started her part-time job shift in a few minutes so she had to rush. Karin had promised Emma they’d go try a new food place that was getting pretty popular. Shizuku had a rehearsal with the Theater Club and Kasumi decided to join her as she felt she had studied too much for today. Ai was helping out at some of the sports clubs and Rina had been invited to go out with her classroom friends.

As for the remaining three, they were still tackling other subjects when a phone started ringing.

“Oops! I almost forgot I had a meeting with the idols of Shinonome Academy regarding our next event together!” Yuu started picking up her stuff and quickly rising from her chair. “I’m sorry guys but I have to go!”

“Yuu-chan?!” Ayumu stared at her best friend, she knew full well her childhood friend wouldn’t forget about something regarding school idols.

The green-eyed girl didn’t exactly reply, giving Ayumu a wink and mouthing a little  _ “Good luck!” _ before rushing out of the room, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Ayumu alone with her crush.

“Well, shall we keep studying Ayumu-san?” Setsuna asked.

“E...eh? Yeah, let’s do our best Setsuna-chan!” the aforementioned girl replied trying not to stutter.

As time went on, the vibe around the two girls had gotten calmer, and they were both very focused on their respective studies until Setsuna started working on Health. She was struggling to answer the study guide the teacher had left them and Ayumu had noticed.

“Is everything alright Setsuna-chan?”

“A...Ayumu-san?” she was caught off guard. “Yeah, everything’s fine, don’t worry!”

“Mm, doesn’t seem like it.” Ayumu replied. She took a glance at the black-haired girl’s notebook. “Oh, so it’s regarding Health class?”

“Y...yeah, I just don’t like this subject as much and can’t get a grasp on it.”

“I didn’t think there were any subjects you disliked Setsuna-chan!”

“Oh well, this is the only one actually, so it’s the one I struggle with the most.”

“Ok then, I’ll help you study!” Ayumu gave a bright smile to the girl seated next to her, making Setsuna’s heartbeat speed up a bit. “I already finished this guide a while back so it won’t be a problem.”

“Thank you very much Ayumu-san! I’ll be in your care then!”

As they started answering the questions of the guide, Ayumu noticed that it was true Setsuna struggled a bit more with this subject specifically, so she gave her tips on how to memorize certain things and other useful information that could help her during her studies.

“Ok Setsuna-chan, let’s try this question now: What are the three main types of muscle tissue in the human body?”

“Ehm, I think cardiac…, skeletal and…”

“And?”

“Eh… ehm, I’m not sure.” Setsuna sighed. “I’m sorry Ayumu-san.”

“Eh? There’s no need to apologize, Setsuna-san!” the pink-haired girl told her. “Let’s see, how about as an incentive, for every question that you get right I’ll give you something you’d like!” Ayumu suggested.

“Something I’d like?” Setsuna wondered, unconsciously bringing her fingers to her lips. Flashbacks of her past dream appearing in her head.

“Do you have something in mind?”

“A kiss.” the black-haired girl blurted out. It wasn’t until she saw Ayumu’s blushing expression, when she realised what she had just said. “No, actually, I’m sorry Ayumu-san, I was just...”

“I wouldn’t actually mind.” Ayumu interrupted her, an embarrassed but adorable expression painted across the pink-haired girl was showing. “If that’s what you want. Then it’s fine for me.” she said while hiding her blushing face a bit.

Meanwhile, Setsuna’s face was indescriptible, so many emotions were present, shock, surprise, embarrassment, joy, all of them at once. This was just too surreal for her.

“I...if you say so Ayumu-san. Let’s start then.” Setsuna said, trying not to embarrass herself even further in front of her crush.

“Ok, same question Setsuna-chan, what are the three main types of muscle tissue in the human body?”

The black-haired girl straightened up, she knew she had to get these questions right, so she started thinking hard about what the answer was. “They are skeletal, cardiac and smooth.” she found her answer.

“You’re correct Setsuna-chan!”

“I am?” the girl doubted.

“Yeah.” Ayumu told her, a red tone rising to her cheeks preparing herself for what was to come. “So I guess I have to give you a kiss now?”

Setsuna started to get nervous and her pulse accelerated. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Ayumu-san!”

“I already told you I don’t mind, so it’s fine.” Ayumu assured the girl in front of her.

“Alright then.” Setsuna took a deep breath, getting ready to receive her prize. She steadied herself and closed her eyes, slowly leaning towards her crush.

Ayumu on the other hand, was trying her best to remain calm. She stared at the other girl’s lips, they looked so inviting. She could feel her heart skip some beats. The sight in front of her was one to admire, there she was, Setsuna Yuki in all her splendor, the normally energetic and ever-shining school idol looked so innocent and fragile at that moment, yet she was as gorgeous as ever, Ayumu thought. And after making up her mind, she took a deep breath in order to steady herself, and closing her eyes she started to lean towards Setsuna.

Lips met.

It was a small peck at the start. As they grew accustomed to the feeling they’d start moving their lips in sync. It was a bit sloppy, due to the inexperience of both girls, but tender and sweet.

When they parted ways it felt as if it had been too short, but it was enough to make both of their hearts race. The two girls were too embarrassed to say anything, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence.

Giving themselves a moment to calm down, each of them looked somewhere else, and in order to break the ice, Ayumu read the next question of the guide.

“N...next question: What type of muscle tissue is present in the heart?”

“Eh… ah right” Setsuna snapped back to reality, taking some seconds before presenting an answer. “It’s cardiac muscle.”

“And you’re right with that one as well.” Ayumu told her, a little smile showing. “S...so, w… what would you like this time?” she asked, still a bit embarrassed. 

“Could we...” Setsuna stuttered a bit. “Could we try that again?”

“Well, if that’s what you want Setsuna-chan…”

And like that, once more, they leaned towards each other connecting their lips in a kiss. This time, they already knew the basics so it wasn’t surprising when they both started experimenting. They started out slow, but it soon got more intense, Setsuna wrapping her arms around Ayumu’s neck in an attempt to bring her closer. The pink-haired girl’s response was taking a hold of Setsuna’s waist in a hug-like manner.

Things were getting heated up, but they still maintained that innocent aspect as it was the first time they tried something like this. If it was for them, they would’ve stayed like that for way longer, but breathing was more important, so they separated, their breaths heavy as they tried to recover it.

With the third question, came their third kiss of that day, this one even advanced to a full-fledged make out session when Ayumu took the initiative of inserting her tongue into Setsuna’s mouth, the latter was surprised at first, but gave her entrance either way. When the black-haired girl became more used to the feeling, she too moved her tongue alongside Ayumu's, starting a battle for domination, which Setsuna was losing.

Setsuna condemned the need for oxygen as they had to part yet again.

“You’re correct again.” Ayumu whispered, gazing into the black-haired girl’s eyes, as they both tried to regain their breaths from that last passionate kiss they had shared.

“Ayumu-san...” Setsuna whispered back. “I lov...”

She was cut off by the sound of a bell ring that announced the end of activities for the day. When they heard it, they realised the position they were in, holding each other in their arms, they split up with blushing faces, but a content smile in each of them.

They both organized their stuff, closing down the clubroom and leaving the school grounds side by side. The two girls were too embarrassed to talk but Setsuna knew she still had something she wanted to say.

Ayumu had the urge to share something as well, if there was something she had gotten out of that make out session, was that the girl next to her probably felt the same way as she did, a smile appearing in her face just from the thought of it.

“Ayumu-san, there’s something I’d like to tell you.” Setsuna was the one to start the conversation this time, showing a blushing expression.

“What is it Setsuna-chan?” Ayumu asked. “If there’s something on your mind you know you can count on me.” she gave the black-haired a reassuring smile, giving Setsuna some much-needed courage for what she was about to say.

Setsuna took a deep breath, one of the many she had taken today, getting ready to confess.

“Ayumu san,” she started, the girl she had in front dedicating her one of the purest and brightest smiles she had ever seen, it was enough for her to keep going. ”the truth is Ayumu-san. I love you.” There, she had finally said it. Her heart was still racing, impatient to hear the answer of her beloved.

Grasping both of Setsuna’s hands in between her own and gazing into those beautiful silver eyes of her Ayumu gave her answer. The pink-haired girl placed a quick chaste kiss on the other girl’s lips. “I love you too Setsuna-chan.”

Setsuna couldn’t believe it, her crush actually corresponded her feelings. A small tear threatening to escape her eye. At that sight, Ayumu embraced her now-girlfriend, letting her know that what they were living was indeed real.

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Ayumu, and with a bright smile that could easily melt the coldest of hearts she announced: “I love you Ayumu-san!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Name's Nitsuy :). I've been writing this ever since October but between online classes and other stuff I couldn't work on this as much as I wanted, luckily it's finally here. Am I proud of it? mm yes, it's been so long sincce I last wrote and published something so I'm pretty excited to share it :D, but at the same time I know I could probably do better than this :/. Anyways, if you read all the way here, thank you, like really :'). If you'd like please leave a comment, feedback is more than appreciated and it'd mean a lot to me! I hope I can write more like this in the future, it was tons of fun and I have plans for other fics as well!! ^_^  
> I'd also like to thank @myonglette on Twitter and TheRev28 for getting me into SetsuAyu so much xD, it's become one of my favorite ships, so here's some food my fellow shippers ;'D


End file.
